1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle user interface apparatus and a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile. Further, a variety of sensors and electronic devices have been mounted in vehicles for the convenience of a user who uses the vehicle. In particular, for user driving convenience, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) has been actively studied. In addition, efforts have been being made to develop autonomous vehicles.
A vehicle may also include a user interface apparatus to support an interface between the vehicle and a user. The user interface apparatus include various input units and output units. However, in some cases, an input undesired by the user can be received via an input unit. In addition, the input unit sometimes hinders vehicle interior design.